Royal Help
by CandySlice
Summary: Hiccup is a prince that was forced to look for candidates to be his bride. He sought help from his old friend on how to choose the right one for the throne, only to learn who is the right one for him. [HOLY GOD I POSTED THE WRONG UPDATE CHAPTER. Please read it again]
1. The Ball

**Part 1 out of ?**

**Summary: Hiccup is a prince that was forced to look for candidates to be his bride. He seeks help from his old friend on how to choose the **_**right **_**one for the **_**throne**_** but ends up learning which one was the **_**right **_**one for **_**him.**_

*********** **_**WARNING: REALLY LONG 'CHAPTER' **_***************

**I'm not even sure if this will really be just a drabble or a long fic. God help me. I have just watched Cinderella yesterday and this was inspired by the ball scene there.**

**I don't own HTTYD or Brave**

* * *

As the prince of the land, he was required to find a suitable queen for him. For years, his father has nagged him about it. The old man told him that it was his duty as a prince. He also added a scare that he wouldn't live forever for his son. Hiccup just rolled his eyes at it. He always said that.

Just a week ago, his father urged him once again, but this time more forceful. Stoick said that he was going to be 21, an age already old enough to marry. Hiccup wasn't able to persuade him to give him a few more years. The King demanded that he would choose a fitting lady in the court or he would choose for his son himself.

Fearing that the King would choose someone incompatible with him, Hiccup disagreed. He voiced his thoughts about it and the two men exchanged arguments. They came to an agreement that Hiccup would have a ball, choose at least three suitable candidates for himself and test them to see if they really deemed fit to be his bride.

Right now, at the ball, he kind of regretted such decision.. but then again, it wasn't like his father's proposal of getting him his bride himself was better anyway. At least this way, he was the one going to choose. He only needed at least three and since he wasn't even interested in troubling himself, he really would just choose three.

That night, he danced with all the maidens that attended the ball. Some were charming, some were polite, some were sweet, and some were obviously just after his possessions and some really just wanted to bed him. It was too obvious really. Until in the middle of a waltz, a maiden entered from the high double doors.

Everyone tilted their heads up and looked at this maiden with a white mask, light blue dress and neatly tied red curly hair. She went down the stairs gracefully and all eyes didn't leave her even until she was face to face with the prince.

Hiccup, bedazzled and somewhat impressed, took one of her gloved hands and asked for a dance. The orchestra continued, playing a different, and much more livelier piece.

The prince was definitely impressed. She was graceful and charming even with a mask on. He wondered if there was more to her.

He started a conversation with her, beginning it with asking her how she thought his kingdom was and if she liked it. Her response was definitely unexpected.

"Quite good." She had an accent. Slightly English. "Lands are tilled excellently, the trade is excellent but somehow, some o' your guards are sleeping on the job. Is this how you plan to proceed after your father's reign?"

Slightly offensive. He fought himself to frown. Hiccup merely smiled but curtly "No, ma'am. And I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Much worse then. You have no clue whatsoever of whot yer men do. No reports, no progress. What prince does not know of his men?"

Who did this lady think she was? She better be a princess. This time, he couldn't help but scowl.

"As you can see, miss, that our land is great, reaching far and wide. I cannot possibly know of what every men does. I have more important business to do than check up on soldiers."

She seemed to tilt her head innocently. "Something is more important than securing yer own country's safety? Sipping tea with maidens, perhaps hunting for game and stags are more important than the very people you rule. If that's not it, do enlighten me."

This girl was very feisty indeed. Offensive but intelligent. Definitely different from the ladies he has met that night. The dance was over and they pulled away and bowed. With the scowl remaining on his face still, he asked "if it doesn't offend you, what is your name?"

Silence.. then a soft giggle. "Ah, Hiccup, ye haven't changed at all." This made him scowl even further. Who was this woman? The lady took off her mask, revealing her face. That face, he knew that face well. How could he have missed it? The hair, the accent, everything! "Merida?"

The one an' only." A smirk curved her lips. This replaced the unsatisfied pout on his lips with a joyful smile. "You're here!" He gave the lass an embrace. "Of course I am." She wrapped her arms around him. "Don't wan'tae miss yer 21st humiliating birthday, now do I?"

He rolled his eyes and pulled away "I see you're still a bully." His lips formed a pout once more. "An' yoo're still a wee lamb." She scrunched up her nose playfully to tease him.

Most of the time, Hiccup would stick with Merida, but the ladies he still had to meet made it difficult to do so. The redhead would just walk around, ignore the men eyeing her and eat to her heart's content. When Hiccup finally was able to have some time away from meeting potential brides, he went to look for his friend and saw her by the buffet table. They talked, catching up on their lives and what was new.

Apparently, they were both wanted to be married off and Merida had an agreement with her parents that she would enjoy her last few weeks being a maiden before getting married. She lied to her parents about going out to have a bridal shower for a few weeks with her maidens in waiting but she actually really ran away with most of her stuff. It would only take a while before her parents figured.

"Still rebellious, I see." He smirked at her. She smirked also. "An' I heard ye'r getting married late because yoo a'so didn't want to." He smilee sheepishly, raising his hand to the back of his head.

"Well…" the two walked towards the lantern-lit garden. "…I'm honestly not ready."

"Run away like me." Merida laughed heartily.

He frowned "I'm a prince, Merida. Son of a king, not a duke or a count. I have bigger responsibilities and besides." He glanced at the fountain. "I'm the only son, let alone, child. I must carry on the duties and responsibilities entrusted to me."

"You're a'ways too serious." Was her response. "I was kidding. Ye need to learn to loosen up. See whot being a prince does to you?" She gestured to him.

"I'm 21, Merida. I'm lucky to have lived this long without getting forced into marriage just yet." Merida, thinking that this topic was only going to make him feel bad she changed it.

"Let's not talk about this.." there was a pause between them. Only the rushing of the water and the tune of the crickets could be heard before she spoke again. "Hey, I didn't come 'ere without a present." She smirked and lifted her skirts to reveal her leg, to which Hiccup blushed and turned. "W-what are you going!? Are you crazy!?"

Merida scoffed. "Relax. A'm juist gettin' it. Hauld on." She said as she reached for her ankle to grab her unwrapped gift. It was a fancy-looking, customized dagger. She held it out to him "Sorry ah didn't wrap it up. I fergot to do so." She sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

Hiccup loved it. He snatched it from her hand and examined it. "Woow.." he said in awe.

"Figured yoo'd like to have one from me after ye gave me yer fav'rite one before I left." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh Mer, you didn't have to!" He said laughingly and threw his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. "You're awesome!"

"As always." She made a cocky smirk. He placed her down.

"Where are you going to stay? We should go hunting like we used to!"

"Some inn in town. An' of course! We should totally go hunting!" The redhead gave his arm a good pat.

Hiccup was mentally planning for their adventure when it hit him.

_Potential bride._

He forgot about that business for a bit. "Nngh.. ah, I forgot.. I can't." he sighed hopelessly. This earned him an arched brow from Merida. "I have to have candidates for my bride.." he said gloomily, "I gotta test them and see who is the fitting queen for the country."

"Have ya even chosen candidates?" She asked with her arms crossed.

The prince began to pace back and forth before her. His head was slightly bowed as he thought deeply. A few more paces before he stopped to look at him with pleading eyes. He looked so desperate and she has never seen him like that before.

"Help me with this.. contest. I don't know how to choose!" He was in a crisis. The ends of his fingers scratched his scalp in irritation. "And how do I even know if the girl is fitting? I don't even know what… 'test' I should even give them!"

Merida snorted then clicked her tongue, shaking her head in pity, "Oh yoo poor lamb… Fine. But promise after this whole.. kerfuffle, ya get to hang out with me, a'richt?"

"Agreed!" He threw his hands up in the air. There was no other way anyway. Hiccup shook her hand. "You get your stuff in the castle and stay here." he told her.

"Aye, aye, your majesty. It shall be done." She said jokingly. "Ya gotta pick the lassies first." She chuckled and held his shoulder to turn him back to the hall.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." he grumbled and walked back to the ballroom to pick his chosen ladies.

That night was definitely a hassle but, because of Merida, it was less stressful. He was thankful she was there. It definitely made his night less dragging and a bit more exciting and joyful. The prince couldn't wait to see his old friend again the next day. Knowing Merida, as cunning and smart, as she was, she was sure to come up with good ideas for 'tests' for his candidates for the crown.

* * *

**I'm still torn if I'm gonna make this a long fic or just a drabble (like, leave this as is and just post another random chapter here to complete it). HE LP ME CHOOOOSE D:**


	2. The Three Candidates

**Most of y'all wanted a long fic. I'll try to do this along with Disguise, and hopefully not go on Hiatus again (I feel so bad for the Jackunzel fanfic I started to write..)**

**I honestly do not know how many chapters I'll be able to post for this but I'll try finishing this. I'm having the writer muse and I feel creative (lol I doubt I'm gonna be detailed as you expect though).**

_**The chapter title may say 'The Three Candidates', but there's a lot of Merida-Hiccup interaction here. Also, it's titled like that because you'll know who the candidates are.**_

**I do not own HTTYD and Brave.**

**Say it with me: Mericcup is love, Mericcup is life.**

* * *

After the ball, Hiccup announced his candidates. All were anticipating for his choices. Some were just happy for the chosen girls but some weren't quite so. Some even couldn't help but cry, messing up their make up. Merida was just standing by one of the marble columns and clapped as he mentioned his chosen candidates.

His choices made Merida smirk and think of something to tease him with. All of the candidates had blonde hair but differed in the shade. One had bright blonde, the other dirty blonde, and the other platinum blonde. _Does he have a thing for blondes? _She snorted, smirking inwardly. The one with short blonde hair and the dirty blonde hair looked very determined to win this. The one with platinum hair seemed so-so and felt like she was forced into this but was just going with the flow.

That same night, she got her luggage to the castle and had her own room. It was the same room where she and Hiccup used to play in. The design and decoration of the room was indeed for a girl. She had heard about the Queen wanting a daughter but died before she could conceive. Hiccup was the only child, and she wondered how lonely he must be. He was more pressured than her.

The next morning, Merida was up early. She still knew how to go around the castle despite having her last visit a decade ago. Why wouldn't she? She went here _everyday_ before her family moved to another place.

She headed to the large kitchen area and got herself an apple from the fruit basket. The old servants remembered who she was. They chatted with her, trying to catch up with what has happened for the past decade. Merida stayed there for an hour or so, conversing with the maids cooking breakfast for the royals. When one of the old servants said it was time for breakfast, Merida knew she had to go back outside so she could let them do their work.

As for Hiccup, he had been looking for her 15 minutes ago. He couldn't find her and just as he emerged from the East Wing of the castle to make his way cross, he saw her come out from the North Wing.

"Where have you been? Breakfast will be ready any minute now!" He looked a bit displeased but more concerned.

She grinned, "Juist did a little reminiscent tour."

He remembered that grin all too well. He shook his head and offered his arm, "I'm just glad you didn't hurt yourself. Let's go eat." Merida took his arm and walked with him to the large royal dining room.

Stoick was already there and was still delighted to see his closest friend's daughter again. Merida gave a curtsy, to which Stoick shook his head.

"Oh, there's no need to curtsy, lass!" He said laughingly.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile to see his father laughing again. He rarely did so after the Dunbrochs left a while after his mother died. Their table was for six people. He sat by Stoick's right hand side and Merida sat on the left. The servants came in and Stoick kept showing off Merida like she was his daughter that has been gone for years. He kept asking the old servants if they remembered her. They did. How couldn't they? She had that trademark bundle of red hair.

Stoick kept talking on and on about how grown she was and how she was just like her mother. Although, Merida didn't know she was like her _mother_. Hiccup observed them, eating quietly. The redhead and the King were more like kin than just family friends. He smiled at the thought. This was nice. It was livelier instantly with Merida around.

Merida didn't talk about her arranged marriage, and that she was supposed to be getting married soon. They might send her back. Hiccup's father kept reminiscing, telling stories she could barely remember about Hiccup and her. She would smile and nod, acknowledging Stoick's words.

After breakfast, Stoick dismissed them, saying that he had things to do and he was sorry that he wouldn't be able to be with them.

The redhead grinned brightly, "Nay, sir. It's not a problem. Hiccup cin accompany me around instead." She wiggled her eyebrows at her friend, "A'm sure he'd be happy to tour me around."

Hiccup snorted, "Sure, but I think you can tour yourself just fine, Red."

"Nonsense, Hic."

He rolled his eyes. "Also, I believe you don't need one, remembering that you told me you have gone on a tour all by yourself, courtesy of yourself."

"You had gone alone? Why didn't you wake Hiccup?" Stoick was sure Hiccup was going to protest about this, and the mere thought made his lips curve into a broad smile under all that mustache. His smile was unmistaken though because his cheeks were all bright and round, and Hiccup noticed that.

"Dad!" The young man scowled. "Don't tempt Merida on lessening her sense of privacy."

Merida laughed, "Why? Got something hard to hide?" she winked, making Hiccup turn quite red.

"Or something weird to hide, perhaps?" Stoick joined. He knew how odd his son could be.

"Although there's three of us, this conversation is feeling _very _one-sided." The prince looked very displeased.

Merida giggled. The King laughed a little, "Alright. I should take my leave. You two have fun. Our guests are coming over later this afternoon."

"Yes, father." Hiccup bowed.

Merida nodded enthusiastically, "Aye aye, sir!" This earned her a look from Hiccup.

Stoick chuckled, waved then left the two.

Merida wiped her lips and tossed her napkin on the table. Hiccup looked at her as if she were possessed by a different soul. Her head turned to him and she quirked a brow, "What?" she asked, cocking her head back.

"You sound like a pirate." He said, still looking weird-ed out. She deadpanned, looking like she was done listening to him.

* * *

The two had gone out hunting as Hiccup promised. They were roaming the forest at the back of the castle. Hiccup had a crossbow in hand while Merida had a longbow. Hiccup admitted he was careless with a longbow, and he was much better with accuracy with a crossbow. Merida commented on how she was the opposite.

"Wouldn't your mom be against you learning any of that?" he asked as he stepped over a log.

Merida, who had her skirt, folded up and lifted by one of its ends and then tucked behind her belt to make it shorter*, snorted at his statement. "She is, but she didn't stop me."

"You mean she _couldn't_ stop you." His lips formed a slight smirk.

She smirked also, but wider, "Or that."

They hunted for game for several hours (with breaks in between) and came back with a few rabbits and boar. On their way back, Merida teased how Hiccup was supposed to be weak and lanky. Hiccup protested, saying he was all grown now, and he had been training. He also retorted, saying she was still unladylike, and that she was a tomboy. Boy, did he regret ever saying that. Merida's nostrils flared and she pushed him, with a boar on his shoulder, easily. He mentally noted to himself that he shouldn't speak about her being a 'tomboy' in front of her. He was sure she would be able to throw him across the room with no sweat at all.

They entered the palace, and servants immediately scurried to get their bounty. One maid hurried to them, calling out to Hiccup.

"Prince Hiccup! Sire!" The maid called, "The guests have arrived! His majesty is asking for you!"

Hiccup turned pale. Merida's eyes widened. How was he going to present himself? Themselves? They were both dirty! He was panicking and he would want to clean up first but that was going to take time. While he was frozen, mentally panicking and burning, Merida yanked him by the arm "Hiccup! What are you waiting for? Come on! Your dad's going to get mad at us if we're a minute later!" He nodded, confused then ran. While the two of them rushed to the main door, Hiccup dusted off what ever dirt he could and used his handkerchief to clean his face and hands, while Merida was trying to fix her dress and clean her face and hands.

In the distance, they could see the well-dressed candidates and the King entertaining them. Hiccup almost winced when the candidates glanced to their direction. Stoick turned his body and saw the two.

"There you are!" He scowled a bit, "What have you been doing?"

"W-we were hunting." Hiccup answered sheepishly, his cheeks blushing. He turned to the ladies, "W-welcome, ladies." Right now, he was torn between holding out his hand or not. Since all of them were wearing gloves anyway, and he wiped the dirt off his hands, he held them out. _It's the polite thing to do_, he thought. The women shook his hand in different ways, which he thought was kind of funny.

The ladies' gazes turned to Merida. Hiccup stepped aside to introduce her, "This is Merida. She's an old friend of mine, and she'll be helping out with the.. choosing." The way it sounded was odd. It didn't feel right. The redhead waved, smiling at them.

The candidates initially gave her weird looks because of her unclean appearance. She had torn autumn leaves on her hair, but then they smiled and made a slight bow to her after learning who she was.

Stoick ordered the maids standing by to help the guests to their rooms, and the other servants to carry their luggage. When the royals and Merida were left alone, Stoick frowned once more at his son. "How could you forget about their arrival? I told you they would be here this afternoon!"

Hiccup winced, "S-sorry, dad.." Merida did the same.

The King sighed and pointed to the general direction of their rooms, "Go clean up. You will be having tea with the guests in an hour. After that, you will be touring them, then dinner. _Don't forget._" He eyed the two.

"Yes, dad." Hiccup sighed and turned around to go to his room.

Merida was about to do the same when Stoick stopped her, "You go directly to the King's Gallery as soon as you finish. I would like to discuss something with you." He said with a slightly stern voice. This made her a bit nervous. _Did he find out? _She swallowed, "Yes, your majesty." She curtsied and hurried to her room to wash up.

She was so bothered with what Stoick was going to tell her. The water wasn't calming her down at all. Merida got off the tub and dried herself. She wore baby blue bodice corset and white, ruffled, half-virago sleeved petticoat. She braided two small portions of her hair and tied them together, and looked into the mirror, staring at herself for five minutes, trying to calm herself. When she was ready, she walked out to the King's Gallery, where she was supposed to meet the King.

Stoick was standing there, looking at an enormous painting of the royal family. Hiccup was merely three years old in the photo, and he looked very shy while holding his mother's hand.

"Your highness." Merida curtsied.

Without looking, Stoick spoke, "What do you think of Hiccup's candidates?" he asked without warning.

The redhead was slightly taken aback, "Sir?"

Stoick's head tilted down to its natural position, "Do they seem fitting to him?"

She straightened her posture and nodded, "Aye, they do. They're all different, but they do. They seem eager to be his queen."

He chuckled and looked at Merida, "Of course. He is the prince after all."

Like the lass she way, just like her mother, she cut to the point, "Dae ye doubt any of them, sire?"

"No. In fact, I don't see any reason to do so. They're nice ladies." He smiled under his mustache.

"Then what seems to be the concern?" Her head tilted slightly.

"Hiccup is my concern." He paused. "I'm concerned about him. I may have pushed him too far for this, but I'm getting old and I might not last long."

"Sir—"

"I want him to be prepared. Knowing Hiccup, he will be very overwhelmed as king. He would need someone to stand by his side." Stoick's gaze once again went to the family portrait, but it was only staring at one figure—Valka. Merida's gaze followed. Silence prevailed for a minute. "We had an arranged marriage." He said quietly. "I knew well who she was, but only got to know her better on our wedding night. She became my best friend. She was reserved, but strong; quiet, but whenever she spoke, she always said the best things. She always knew what to say." There was sadness and longing in his voice. "I want Hiccup to be king, but I also want the best woman for him. Not only as a queen, but also as a wife and a friend."

Merida stared at the king for a while. He was so concerned, so mindful of his son. Earlier, Hiccup had told her about how more demanding the king was being lately. If only Hiccup knew. Her lips couldn't help but form a smile at the thought.

"Don't worry, your highness. Hiccup will know who to choose." She said with a small smile.

"And will you help him with that?" He made a hopeful smile.

She nodded, "Aye. That's what I'm here for, anyway. He told me about it last night at the ball."

"Better." He grinned, "Then I can tell you what tests will be given to them." He offered his arm to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup had been with his guests. He was wearing a dark green, gold-rimmed doublet over a cuffed long sleeve, and dark pants and boots. They were sitting around a circular tea table in the gazebo in the middle of the garden. They had been silent for the past 15 minutes, and the only thing they had done was drink chamomile tea. He felt so awkward. _Where's Merida? She should have been here by now. _He thought with concern. He took another sip from his cup, only to notice it was already empty. _I should stop worry. _He let out a soft sigh.

One of the ladies, the one with dirty blond hair and in the right side, cleared her thought in the most ladylike manner there was, "It's a pleasure to be here, your highness." She wanted to break the silence, and get on with getting to know the prince. The sooner she knew more about him, the better. This was a competition also, after all.

Hiccup almost threw his cup and saucer in the air in surprise. "I-it's a pleasure to be here with all of you." He answered initially, "I'm glad you got here safe." He added, smiling.

The one with pale blond hair, sitting in the middle, spoke, returning his smile, "If his highness doesn't mind me asking, where is lady Merida?" she asked kindly.

"Ah.." Hiccup slowly bobbed his head then turned to one of the maids standing aside. "Gertrude, can you fetch Merida? She's late." He said kindly, to which the maid bowed politely and went.

The one with bright blond hair, who really prepared for this day with a glamorous style and was seated on the left, smiled widely, "You have a very lovely garden, Prince Hiccup. Do you often spend time here?" she asked with her smile getting wider.

Hiccup smiled back politely, "Yes." He nodded, "I love being outdoors." He chuckled softly and looked at all three women, "Do you like spending time outdoors, Miss Charlotte?"

"Oh yes! I love shopping." She giggled.

Hiccup laughed a little, "That's nice." He turned to the one with pale blond hair. "What about you, Miss Elsa?"

The woman slightly stiffened and shook her head, "I don't go out much, your highness. I-I take care of the family business.." she answered, a bit timid.

Hiccup felt a bit sorry for her. _All this formality must be pressuring her, _he thought. "That's good. What's your family business?"

"I-ice sculpting, s-sir." She was still hesitant to call him by his first name. He was still royalty, and that was no way to address royalty. Hiccup understood this, even without her telling him how she was uncomfortable with first name-based calling.

"What about you, Miss Astrid?" He smiled.

The woman smiled a smile of confidence and humility. "I like going out every once in a while to freshen up."

"Ah.." Hiccup nodded, "That is nice. Being inside for too long _is _rather dull." A maid had already poured tea on his cup, so he took it and sipped from it. Their getting-to-know session continued on. Hiccup found out that each girl were really very different from each other than he thought they were.

Elsa was the eldest of two sisters. According to her body language, as he observed, she was more reserved and kept as if she was going to hurt people if she loosened up. Astrid was an only child. In his observation, the way she spoke really showed how smart and confident she was. Charlotte was euphoric. She particularly loved shopping for pink dresses.

15 minutes had passed and Gertrude returned. She bowed politely before addressing her concern, "Excuse me, ladies,"—She turned to Hiccup— "Your highness, lady Merida is with his majesty. He said he is conversing with her regarding the 'royal' matter." She said quietly.

Hiccup knew all too well what that was. _This _was the only royal matter they were concerned with. He nodded at the maid, "Thank you." He turned back to his guests and smiled, "Would you like to have a tour around the castle?" The girls made different expressions, but all of it showed they wanted to.

They went to different parts of the ground level of the castle. He himself explained the functions of each room, to show that he wasn't just some prince who knew nothing but to sit and be fed. They went to the second floor, to the ballroom, where they held most of the celebration last night.

"And this is… where we were last night." He laughed sheepishly. "Other than a dance area, we actually hold dinners here whenever leaders of each kingdom visit." He looked down from the balcony where the curved staircase met.

"Wow.. It's much larger without people in it." Elsa said softly, examining the area.

"It's still magical!" Charlotte exclaimed enthusiastically. When she heard her voice echo, she spoke loudly "Hellooooo!" and her voice echoed again.

"I learned that this wasn't the original ballroom's size. It was much smaller. Renovation was finished after five years before your birth." Astrid looked at the prince for affirmation.

"Yes, you're correct." He grinned. _Wow, this girl also knows about this room? She would make a good queen with knowledge like that. _He studied her. She stood straight, hands on her lap and chin held high. _She already looks like one too. Dad might like her. _

Just then, Merida had arrived. "Ah, there ya are! Having fun?" She asked, smiling as she walked towards them from behind.

Seeing her, the three women curtsied, to which she waved her hand and shook her head, "Nay, ye don't have to. A'm no royalty."

"Oh.." the three women said in a bit of surprise.

Merida grinned, "I should do the rest of the tour here." She stepped aside, extending her arms to the corridor, "If ya may follow me." The redhead led the group. She continued the tour, showing them different rooms and telling them what they could do. She even told them things about the furniture displayed along the wide corridor. Hiccup was impressed she remembered what his mother had told them. Merida was also impressed with herself. She never knew she could remember things so well until that day.

After the tour, they stayed in the patio leading to the garden. They sat on comfortable cushioned seats and conversed. Merida's enthusiasm and stories were good entertainment that everyone was hooked up. Laughter of the young adults rang in the palace. They couldn't help but be amazed at how good the redhead was at story telling. She was so detailed with them. Her movements were all over expressive, and she wasn't afraid to impersonate people. She could change her accent too! It was really compelling and hilarious, especially when she used a portion of her hair as mustache to impersonate an elderly Count.

It was already evening and oil lamps lighted the palace. It was 7 P.M. when a male servant informed them that dinner was already prepared. The group stood up and Hiccup led them. Merida was at the very back. The king greeted them as they entered.

"Your majesty." The three girls curtsied before proceeding to sit down where the servants led them. Hiccup sat at the other end of the table. Merida and Elsa sat next to each other, with Merida on the king's right hand side. Astrid and Charlotte on the other, with Astrid on the king's left hand side.

They had a full-course meal, talking with their topic about the three candidates. Hiccup observed his father though, to see whom he would like the best. As he thought, Astrid was leading this 'competition'. He thought that maybe he should choose her, but that would be totally unfair. He thought that he should get to know all of them more. The other two might be hiding surprises, and they could be just as good as Astrid, only not having that 'queenly' stature as their normal poise.

That night, Hiccup was tossing and turning on his bed restlessly. This endeavor was getting into his skin, so he decided to get up and go to his balcony to feel the cold breeze. He turned his head to right and saw Merida sitting, reading, on a cushioned chair, which he guessed she moved the from the inside. She was lying down with her head on one armrest, and her legs dangling down the other. He walked to the right side of his balcony, "I thought you don't read books." It was obviously a tease.

"Ah dinnae like being forced to read them." She replied nonchalantly, flipping a page.

"What's that you're reading?"

"Queens Of The Past."

This made him smirk, "You're educating yourself on how to be a queen?"

"Yer dad recommended me this book if I were t' help ya." She lowered the book but didn't put it down.

"By the way, what's with talking to my dad? Is there a problem?" Hiccup frowned in concern. If this was because she was there to help him, and that caused her to do something she didn't like—like reading a book—he would talk to his father about it.

"Nay, not at all, Hiccup." She shook her head, averting her gaze from the book to look at him, "He just told me how relieved he is that I'm helping you, an' some things about the castle to help ye with the tour."

He made a sigh of relief, "I thought you got in trouble. You should've asked someone to tell me that you wouldn't be attending tea!"

"A'm no princess, silly. A'm juist a Marquess' daughter." Her smile was humble.

Her words made him pout a bit, "Come on, Mer. Most of the servants here know you and are fine with you telling them to do you _one _small favor."

Merida chuckled and shook her head, "I don't think of them as servants, Hiccup. They're friends; Like family. I don't order them to do something." She closed her book and rolled off the seat to stand up. She walked over to the marble railing of her balcony, closer to him. "Besides, I think ye needed to get to know the lassies better without me. They all love to be with ye." She winked as she leaned on the marble surface.

This made him blush, and cock his head back, "N-no. Don't say that. Y-you make it sound so wrong."

"That's juist you, Hiccup." She stuck her tongue out. "Go t' bed. Ye have an entire day of getting to know them tomorrow."

He nodded, gesturing for her to do the same, "You're the one who's going to teach them how to be a queen, not me. You should sleep too."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes, her lips curved into a smirk. She pushed herself off from leaning and walked backwards, "See ye tomorrow." Merida made a small genuine smile before entering her room.

Tomorrow was going to be day one for queen training. He really owed Merida a lot. She wasn't royalty and yet she was willing to teach the girls on how to be queen by forcing herself to read. He knew that she lied about being forced. She disliked sitting down to read. But because she had to, she did it. He should give her something in return after this.

End of Chapter

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews! I'm so glad you all liked it! I've decided to make it a long fic. This fandom needs more different AUs and fanfic!**

_*Merida, __who had her skirt, folded up and lifted by one of its ends and then tucked behind her belt to make it shorter_** \- I got this idea from one of her first concept arts.**

**REPLIES TIME~!**

**IceMistress99:**_ Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

**Nubiz HG:**_ I will! And I will continue this along with it! FOR THE FANDOM!_

**Dreaming-fantasy-girl: **_:D What do you think of this chapter?_

**Norse King: **_YES. ALL. THE. WAY. I hope this chapter was okay, and didn't let down._

**M.A.: **_Aw D: I'm sorry. But a lot wanted it to be a longfic._

**saashi samy: **_Thank you very much!_

**FluffyPuffyPuppy: **_I hope the 'interesting' characters didn't disperse on this chapter._

**Guest:**_ I hope you're happy with my decision :3_

**Noctus Fury: **_Thank you! I'm glad that you think so!_


End file.
